


The Ball Bunker

by ReyesLaSegador



Series: A World of One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ball Pit, Fluff, Gen, Hunting, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sibling Type Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9867128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyesLaSegador/pseuds/ReyesLaSegador
Summary: Based off of a Tumblr Imagine..."Imagine turning the bunker into a giant ball pit while Sam and Dean are away on a hunt, and the boys come back before you can get rid of them..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note -- This takes place between "Pac-Man Fever (8.20)" and "Slumber Party (9.04.)"
> 
> ~ Keep Ao3 Weird ~

Jenna laughed as she waded through the round wonderland. She and her best friend Charlie had filled up the M.O.L. Bunker with white, plastic balls. The boys’ were out on a hunt, and she was bored out of her mind. Jen had been doing research on Okami’s, a strange, superhuman type of monster that the boys’ were hunting.

 

Just as she dove under the sphere’s, she heard the bunker door open.  _ Oh, crap. _

 

“What the..” She heard Sam say.

 

“Jen! What in the hell did you do?”

 

“I’m not sure if this is awesome or horrible…”

 

“Ummm..H-Hi?”

 

Jen slowly peeked out from under the pit of balls she was hiding under. She looked shyly up at the two Winchesters with a nervous chuckle.

 

“Jenna Li Johnston, what did you do.” Dean looked furious, but he was really trying to hold back a laugh. Sam, on the other hand, was embracing the fun. He was chuckling, halfway down the stairs.

 

“You were out on a hunt, so I called Charlie and we decided to do this..” Jen gestured to the Bunker room, which was, to the brothers’ dismay, turned into a full on ball-pit. It was at least three feet, and covered the entire main room, while the rest of the Bunker was blocked off.

 

“We were gonna clean it up! But, you came home early..”

 

“Wait. Did you say you called Charlie?” 

 

“Uh..”

 

“What’s up, bitches?” On cue, Charlie popped her head out from under the balls.

 

“I should’a known..” Dean shook his head with a sigh.

 

“Where’s Sam?” Jen looked around. Sam had, apparently, slipped away whilst they were all talking.

 

Just then, a hand grabbed Jenna’s ankle, and pulled her under the pit of white spheres. She let out a scream as she disappeared.

 

“Sam!” Dean called out as he walked down the bunker stairs. “You’re supposed to be helping my case, dude!”

 

Sam popped out and gave a chuckle.

 

“Come on, Dean. When was the last time we had a break?”

 

“Two nights ago, we went to that burger joint that was also a wild bar…” Dean remembered vividly.

 

“You went to that burger joint to pick up girls, Dean, while Jen and I did research.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. We need to get rid of these-” Charlie reached out and grabbed Dean’s foot just as he took a step into the pit. He slipped, and fell on his rear, straight into the balls.

 

Sam, Jen, and Charlie all erupted into laughter as Dean let out an unmanly scream when he fell.

 

“That-That was..!” Jen tried to form a sentence between giggles.

 

Dean sat up out of the pit and gave a glare. It wasn’t directed at any one person, but it was a general, all around, ‘Stop laughing’ type of glare.

 

“Not funny.”

 

“Hilarious!”

 

“Priceless!”

 

“Hysterical!”

 

“I get the point.”

 

Dean sighed.

 

He looked around at the laughing group. No, not the laughing group. His laughing  _ family. _ It had been so long since they all were sitting around, goofing off. And it felt good.

 

_ Family felt good. _


End file.
